Satisfied
by blackIDyeol
Summary: "Kau benar, Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan pernah merasa puas" - Chanyeol ; Chanyeol menemukan dirinya jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun ketika mereka bertemu pertama kalinya di perpustakaan untuk menghindari keramaian pesta. Kenyataan selanjutnya yang ia terima adalah adiknya, Park Sehun, juga menyukai Baekhyun. Inspired by Hamilton song. Broken!Chanbaek story / Hunbaek.


Satisfied

.

.

BlackIDyeol

.

.

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

etc.

.

.

.

Inspired and based on Original Broadway Cast of Hamilton song

called 'Satisfied' by Renee Elise Goldsberry dengan banyak pengubahan cerita

.

.

warning :

ini adalah fiksi broken Chanbaek

tapi tetap saja, i hope you enjoy it!

.

.

Park Chanyeol, seorang lelaki berumur di pertengahan dua puluh. Ia adalah anak tertua dari keluarga maha kaya 'Park' yang hidup dengan _god damn _kemewahan yang tidak akan ada habisnya, meskipun mereka membeli sebuah pulau sekalipun. Oh! mereka sudah membelinya minggu lalu dan mereka masih memiliki jumlah angka yang banyak di tabungan keluarga mereka.

Ayahnya, seorang pengusaha sukses yang memiliki gedung-gedung bertebaran di seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan dan sekarang ia mulai membuka jalur perdagangan di Jepang. Ia adalah seorang pemimpin yang disenangi oleh pekerjanya. Suatu waktu, ia mengajak pekerja berprestasinya untuk pergi berlibur di Jepang, sembari mendiskusikan mengenai cabang baru miliknya.

Ibunya, seorang wanita yang berasal dari latar belakang tidak terlalu berada dan seorang ibu yang penyayang. Wanita itu terhitung tidak suka menghambur-hamburkan uangnya untuk hal yang tidak berguna seperti mengumpulkan tas bermerk yang mahal. Ia puas dengan tas lengan abu-abu miliknya yang dapat menampung segala hal yang ia butuhkan.

Park Sehun, adik pertama Chanyeol yang hanya memiliki jarak satu tahun dengannya. Ia adalah lelaki yang tampan dengan wajah datarnya. Beberapa wanita dan pria mencoba mendekati Sehun namun itu selalu gagal karena Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan gaya mereka yang sangat kuno. Dan Chanyeol akan tertawa habis-habisan mendengar curahan hati adiknya.

Park Jongin, adik kedua Chanyeol yang hanya memiliki jarak lima menit dengan Sehun. Mereka kembar, namun mereka tidak memiliki kesamaan dalam rupa bahkan warna kulit. Kulit Jongin lebih gelap dibandingkan dengan kulit Sehun yang seputih susu. Ia memiliki wajah tampan, tentu saja, dan ia memiliki kekasih bermata besar bernama Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Malam ini ayahnya mengadakan pesta di rumahnya untuk merayakan dibukanya perusahaan miliknya di Jepang. Chanyeol tidak tertarik berada di keramaian pesta, tentu saja untuk menghindari wanita-wanita dan pria-pria yang berusaha melempar tubuh mereka pada Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk berada di perpustakaan dan mencari beberapa buku yang terlihat menarik. Di suatu lorong dengan buku-buku di kanan-kirinya, jemari itu menarik salah satu buku dan membaca judul dari buku tersebut, "Putri duyung kecil, Hans Christian Andersen" ejanya.

"Oh! Itu buku yang bagus!"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku itu dan mencari keberadaan pemilik dari suara itu. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang tidak tertarik dengan pesta bertabur kemewahan dan memilih untuk bersembunyi di perpustakaan yang temaram seperti ini.

"Aku pernah membacanya suatu waktu"

Chanyeol masih mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan sesosok itu di sekitarnya. "Aku menyukai cerita itu" dan sebuah bayangan hitam berada di ujung lorong kemudian mendekati Chanyeol.

Itu adalah seorang anak laki-laki.

Ketika cahaya bulan dari balik jendela menerpa wajah kecil itu, mata Chanyeol sedikit membesar. Anak itu memiliki wajah yang cantik, dan sedikit memacu jantung Chanyeol.

"Hai!"

"H-hallo?"

"Ah, ternyata kau salah satu putra Tuan Park? Maafkan kelancanganku memasuki perpustakaanmu, Tuan" anak itu sedikit membungkuk. "Tidak tidak, jangan panggil aku Tuan. Aku tidak setua itu"

"Aku adalah anak dari Tuan Byun, mitra ayahmu. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengikuti acara semacam ini dan sudah membuatku tidak tertarik"

"Ya, Tuan Byun, aku mengenal ayahmu. Well, kurasa kita memiliki persamaan, mungkin ini sudah keseratus kalinya aku mengikuti acara semacam ini dan selalu membuatku tidak tertarik berada di sana" yang lebih kecil terkekeh mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Oh benarkah? Bukankah di luar sana akan ada banyak wanita dan pria yang ingin menemanimu?" ia masih terkekeh akan ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Terlalu banyak hingga aku tidak bisa bernafas"

"Kau memiliki selera humor yang baik, Tuan"

"Kau dapat memanggilku Chanyeol"

"Kalau begitu, kau dapat memanggilku Baekhyun"

Mereka berdua menukar pandangan dan senyuman. Chanyeol dapat merasakan sebuah getaran hebat di dalam dadanya. Tidak pernah sekalipun wanita atau pria yang ia temui dapat membuat dadanya bergetar seperti ini.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di ruang makan. Ia mengusap matanya lelah dan mengeraskan rahangnya ketika merasakan pening di kepalanya. Semalam ia menghabiskan satu botol wine dengan Baekhyun di perpustakaan, menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan mereka berdua.

Lelaki itu terkekeh ketika mengingat perkataan Baekhyun jika Chanyeol memiliki selera humor yang sama dengannya.

"Aku tidak melihatmu semalaman, Chanyeol" itu Kyungsoo, dalam pelukan Jongin yang masih mengantuk dan menempel pada Kyungsoo, yang masih sibuk dengan selai cokelat dan roti.

"Aku menghabiskan waktuku di dalam perpustakaan"

"Oh wow, seorang diri?"

"Kenapa itu menjadi hal yang penting untukmu, Soo?" suara merengek dan mengantuk Jongin terdengar hingga telinga Chanyeol. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu terkekeh dengan sikap adiknya itu.

"Oh ayolah, _buddy_. Kau sudah besar, jangan merengek" ucap Chanyeol kemudian memasukkan roti cokelat panggang ke dalam mulutnya. "Kau berisik" dan kemudian Jongin menutup matanya lagi.

Kyungsoo adalah kekasih yang setia pada Jongin. Mereka bertemu ketika mereka masih kuliah, pada awalnya Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui jika Jongin adalah anak dari salah satu orang terpenting di Korea. Dan ketika ia mengetahuinya, ia menjadi ketakutan dan menghindari Jongin hingga beberapa minggu.

Namun lelaki berkulit gelap itu terus mengejar dan meyakinkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bukan berasal dari keluarga terpandang.

Dan di sinilah mereka, Jongin yang menempel pada Kyungsoo yang hendak menyuapkan sarapan pada kekasihnya.

Chanyeol iri sebenarnya, adiknya itu memiliki Kyungsoo di sampingnya hingga tidak ada lingkaran menyebalkan yang melingkarinya. Kumpulan wanita dan pria maksudku.

"Bahkan wartawan merindukan keberadaanmu, Chanyeol. Pagi ini aku membaca berita jika mereka tidak menemukan sang tertua Chanyeol" ucap Kyungsoo sebelum memasukkan potongan roti ke dalam mulutnya.

Sebagai anak tertua, Chanyeol selalu di elu-elukan dimana-mana. Bahkan satu bulan sekali namanya akan keluar di berita untuk hal-hal yang menurut Chanyeol tidak penting. Seperti beberapa waktu lalu ia mendapati berita dengan judul 'Gaya Kasual Park Chanyeol di Bandara Memikat Hati Penggemarnya'.

Kehadiran Chanyeol seperti santapan lezat bagi wartawan.

"Aku menikmati waktuku dengan baik, Kyungsoo"

"Ya, aku tahu kau melakukannya"

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku ke Paris?" tanya Sehun dengan kepala yang muncul dari balik pintu kamar Chanyeol. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu tengah terduduk di atas ranjang dan sibuk dengan buku ditangannya, putri duyung kecil karya Hans Christian Andersen.

"Dan untuk apa aku menemanimu ke Paris?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku itu pada Chanyeol. "Aku menginginkan salah satu snack biskuit mentega dengan karamel dan cokelat yang pernah ku temui di Paris"

"Hanya untuk itu?" alis Chanyeol terangkat.

"Tidak, tentu tidak! Ibu akan membunuhku jika aku pergi ke Paris hanya untuk membeli satu keranjang snack" lelaki itu kini mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang besar Chanyeol. "Ayolah, kau tahu betapa aku tidak menyukai perjalanan seorang diri"

"Kau yang akan membeli tiketnya?"

"Jika kau akan menemaniku, maka ya! Aku akan membeli tiket kita untuk ke Paris, bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata besarnya dengan kedua tangan berada di dadanya, "Aku tahu kau hanya ingin membeli snack itu, Sehun. Katakan padaku jika aku salah"

"Baiklah baiklah, Oh Tuhan. Aku begitu membenci kakakku ini. Ya, aku hanya ingin snack itu" pengakuan Sehun membuat Chanyeol tertawa. "Bukankah ini lebih mudah, adikku sayang?"

"Jangan katakan hal ini pada Ibu, atau aku akan membawamu ke neraka bersamaku" ancam Sehun sebelum meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol.

"Sehun" panggilan Chanyeol menghentikan Sehun. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan datar, "Ada apa?"

"Karena aku adalah kakak, saat berada di Paris aku akan membawamu berbelanja hoodie dan jaket hingga kau tidak perlu mencuri semua hoodie dan jaket milikku"

Sehun terkekeh, Chanyeol mengetahui kebiasaan Sehun yang selalu mengambil hoodie dan jaket Chanyeol yang kebesaran untuknya.

"Seleramu memang terbaik, Chanyeol!" ucap Sehun sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak menyukai jika Sehun memanggil namanya, bukan _hyung_.

"Sehun! Aku lebih tua darimu satu tahun! Panggil aku _hyung, _sialan!" teriakan Chanyeol memasuki telinga Sehun dan lelaki itu hanya terkekeh.

Seberapa besar Chanyeol tidak menyukai Sehun yang memanggilnya dengan nama, ia tetap menjadi seorang kakak yang baik. Jika tidak, ia tidak akan berada di dalam pesawat _first class _dengan tujuan Charles de Gaulle dengan Sehun di sampingnya.

Lelaki itu sudah besar, namun selalu manja pada Chanyeol. Ia lebih menyukai menjadi adik dibandingkan menjadi kakak dari Jongin yang sama kurang ajarnya seperti diri Sehun.

Sehun tidak akan mengajak Jongin karena ia sepenuhnya yakin jika ia mengajak Jongin maka lelaki itu akan mengajak kekasih kecilnya, dan ia akan di tinggalkan. Ia yakin malam-malam mereka akan bercumbu dan melupakan Sehun.

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam pesta lainnya. Chanyeol tidak bercanda ketika ia berkata pada Baekhyun jika dalam setahun ia bisa menghadiri pesta sebanyak dua puluh kali, bahkan lebih.

Pesta ini dilakukan di sebuah hotel mahal, bukan di rumahnya. Maka dari itu Chanyeol tidak bisa bersembunyi di perpustakaan sepi milik keluarganya dan menghindari kumpulan wanita dan pria yang mulai berdatangan.

"Kau tidak bersembunyi kali ini?"

Suara ini, Chanyeol tidak pernah merasakan ingin mendengar suara seseorang lebih besar dari ini sebelumnya. Lelaki tinggi itu memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan lelaki pendek dengan balutan setelan hitam.

"Baekhyun! Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mengharapkan kehadiranmu!" kedua tangan besar Chanyeol berada di tiap sisi bahu Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa kau mengharap kehadiranku? Kau benar-benar aneh" lelaki itu tertawa hingga matanya menyipit. "Aku benar-benar berharap untuk bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun. Atau aku akan mati bosan dengan tidak adanya dirimu"

Baekhyun kembali terkekeh mendengar lelaki berambut merah itu. "Itu tidak masuk akal, kau tahu jika aku tidak menyukai pesta seperti ini, Chanyeol" lelaki yang lebih kecil memukul bahu Chanyeol.

Para wanita dan pria yang sedari tadi memandang mereka membelalakkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya. Salah seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang terurai dengan pakaian berwarna merah maroon menarik bahu Baekhyun.

"Hey! Jangan kurang ajar pada Tuan Chanyeol! Kau mungkin tidak mengetahuinya, namun kami selalu mengamatimu berbicara dengan Tuan Chanyeol!" bentak wanita itu pada Baekhyun yang sedikit terkejut.

Chanyeol berdeham hingga wanita itu tersadar akan keberadaan Chanyeol dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Tuan Chanyeol"

"Nona, lelaki di sampingku ini bersamaku. Sekarang bisakah kau tenangkan dirimu, Nona? Atau perlu ku panggilan keamanan untuk membawamu keluar?" tanya Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku, aku akan pergi, Chanyeol"

"Tuan Chanyeol" koreksi Chanyeol dengan memberi tekanan pada kata 'tuan'. "Sekarang pergilah" wanita itu menurut lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

Pandangan Chanyeol tertuju pada Baekhyun yang masih mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mengetahui kekuatanmu sebesar itu, Tuan" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Tidak! Jangan panggil aku 'tuan', kumohon" satu tangan Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dan mengusapnya halus. "Jangan panggil aku 'tuan'. Tidak untukmu, kau mengerti?" lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum kecil padanya, berterima kasih sudah membela dirinya. Ya, itu hanyalah senyum kecil. Namun Baekhyun tidak menyadari betapa Chanyeol menyukai senyum itu. Senyum itu terlalu memikat.

"Dengan keberadaanmu disini, kau membuatku terlepas dari lingkaran menyebalkan, Baekhyun. Aku berterima kasih untuk itu"

Baekhyun kini terkekeh, "itu perkataan yang sangat konyol, Chanyeol" dan kini Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Aku telah menyelesaikan buku putri duyung kecil itu, aku tidak pernah berpikir jika mereka akan berakhir seperti itu" ucap Chanyeol setelah keheningan untuk beberapa saat. "Tapi itu adalah cerita yang bagus, bukan? Tidak semua kisah cinta harus berakhir bahagia, bukan?"

"Ya! Itu benar-benar bagus, ku rasa aku menjatuhkan beberapa air mata selama membaca buku itu"

"Kau benar! Aku juga melakukannya ketika membaca buku itu!" Baekhyun tersenyum sembari menjelaskan, hingga mata itu semakin menyipit.

"Aku sedang menyukai musik klasik akhir-akhir ini. Dan aku menyempatkan diri untuk menonton sebuah film dengan judul 'The Sound of Music' yang mengisahkan mengenai—"

"Keluarga Von Trapp dan Maria, aku sudah menonton film itu beberapa kali, Chanyeol. Dan kau benar! Itu adalah film yang bagus dengan durasi tiga jam. Aku selalu menikmati film itu dengan baik, Chanyeol"

"Woah! Aku tidak menyadari kita memiliki banyak persamaan, Baekhyun!" kemudian mereka tertawa. Para wanita dan pria itu iri pada Baekhyun, sebelumnya belum pernah ada yang dapat berbicara dengan Tuan Chanyeol mereka seperti ini.

Chanyeol berdeham, "Aku akan mengambil wine untuk kita"

"Tidak! Erm… m-maksudku, tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak ingin _hangover_ seperti waktu itu" ucap Baekhyun yang diberikan sebuah anggukan oleh Chanyeol. "Kau dapat mengambilkanku soda, Chanyeol"

Mereka berdua memiliki kesamaan yang lain, yaitu mereka akan dengan mudah untuk mabuk.

Chanyeol mengambil satu gelas wine dan satu gelas soda, seperti permintaan Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum senang, sungguh ia menyukai Baekhyun. Ini bukanlah rasa kagum biasa, mereka terlalu banyak memiliki kemiripan, dan bukankah itu hal yang bagus?

Ia terkekeh ketika memikirkan untuk membawa Baekhyun pergi menjauh dari keluarganya dan pesta-pesta menyebalkan yang mereka tidak sukai ini.

Ketika Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya, ia mendapati Sehun berada di pojok ruangan. Mata itu, mata yang memancarkan kekaguman.

Adiknya merasakan jatuh cinta.

Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mengetahuinya?

Well, Sehun adalah adiknya. Ia memiliki ikatan batin dengan adik-adiknya. Ia mengetahui isi pikiran Sehun seperti ia mengetahui isi kepalanya sendiri.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, mensyukuri Sehun yang berwajah datar itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Sehun, dan itu tertuju pada… Baekhyun?

Ia menatap Sehun dan Baekhyun beberapa kali, untuk memastikan jika seseorang yang di pandang Sehun adalah seorang Baekhyun yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya menanti kehadirannya.

Sehun… menyukai Baekhyun?

Sungguh, demi Tuhan ia menyukai orang yang sama dengan adiknya?

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali pada Baekhyun, ia menyerahkan soda itu. "Baekhyun, bisakah kau ikut denganku?"

"Kemana kau akan membawaku?"

"Pada dunia barumu"

"Apa maksudmu dengan dunia baruku?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika ia bersandar pada balkon di ruangan itu dengan sebuah gelas berisikan penuh oleh wine. Ia berada di sebuah kamar yang baru saja ia sewa di hotel itu. "Kerja bagus, Chanyeol. Kau melakukan hal yang benar"

"Aku… melakukan hal yang benar, bukan?"

"Ya, aku melakukan hal yang benar" kemudian dari sudut mata Chanyeol mengalir satu tetes air mata. Air mata kepedihan yang ia rasakan. "Aku… melakukan hal yang benar"

Pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun dapat di sebut singkat, ia hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Baik di pesta ataupun secara tidak sengaja mereka bertemu di coffee shop yang secara kebetulan adalah langganan mereka.

Chanyeol bukan pecinta kopi, tapi ia sempatkan untuk datang ke coffee shop itu. Berharap peruntungan untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang biasanya memakai hoodie dan sebuah laptop di hadapannya.

Mata itu tertutup, menahan air mata lainnya yang serasa akan jatuh.

Dan ketika air mata itu kembali mengalir, Chanyeol kembali mengingat beberapa waktu yang lalu. Di dalam aula di mana pesta itu berlangsung.

"_Park Sehun, senang bertemu denganmu"_

"_Park?"_

"_Ia adalah adikku, Baekhyun"_

_Sehun tersenyum yang mana menghasilkan sebuah senyuman di bibir Chanyeol. Ia tidak pernah melihat lelaki bermuka datar itu tersenyum seperti ini pada siapapun kecuali pada keluarganya. _

'_Sehun benar-benar menyukainya'_

"_Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk datang di pesta ayah kami"_

"_Ya, tentu saja. Ayahku menarikku untuk pergi pesta ini. Jika aku dapat memilih, tentu aku akan berada di rumah dengan kumpulan filmku"_

"_Oh benarkah? __Jenis film apa yang kau sukai?" tanya Sehun._

_Baekhyun terlihat berpikir, terlalu banyak jenis film yang ia sukai dan ia memerlukan waktu untuk memilih salah satu yang terbaik, "Terlalu banyak, namun aku menyukai film superhero seperti DC dan Marvel Cinematic Universe"_

"_Benarkah? Aku juga menyukai film superhero! Si tua ini tidak menyukai film superhero seperti ini, Baekhyun" Sehun menunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagunya. _

"_Ya, ia lebih tertarik pada cerita kuno" ucap Baekhyun dengan sebuah tawa._

"_Well, well, nyamankan diri kalian, aku meninggalkan kalian" Chanyeol menepuk pantat Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman. _

_Senyuman itu, senyuman yang memberitahu Sehun jika ia mengetahui perasaan Sehun pada Baekhyun._

Chanyeol kembali menyesap wine di tangannya. "Kau benar, Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan pernah puas" ucapnya. Satu kesamaan lainnya, mereka berdua tidak akan pernah puas akan hal apapun. Sebelum Baekhyun menyadarkannya, ia menganggap dirinya 'baik-baik saja'.

Namun sebuah kilas balik membuatnya tersadar jika ia tidak pernah puas. Jika ia kalah pada sebuah permainan, maka ia akan mencobanya hingga ia memenangkan permainan itu. Jika ia tidak bisa mencapai _strike_ pada permainan bowling, ia akan berlatih hingga ia menjadi _pro player._

"Kerja bagus, Chanyeol. Ia benar, aku tidak akan pernah puas"

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali merasakan pening di kepalanya, _hangover _sialan. Ia menarik bangkunya dengan lelah dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disana, bersiap untuk sarapan. Kedua orang tuanya jarang berada di rumah untuk mengontrol seluruh perusahaannya.

Sebuah suara pintu terbuka dan kemudian tertutup, "_Hyung!_" itu suara Sehun penuh dengan semangat dan sebuah senyuman. Lelaki itu segera menuruni anak tangga dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol yang tengah memakan roti cokelat panggangnya.

"_Hyung? _Sekarang kau memanggilku _hyung?_"

"Aku sangat senang, _hyung!_"

"Apa yang membuat Park Sehun sangat senang hingga memanggil kakaknya dengan sebutan _hyung_, hn?" pandangan Chanyeol kini tertuju pada Sehun.

Lelaki itu masih tersenyum penuh seri, "aku dan Baekhyun berjanji untuk menonton film marvel selanjutnya"

"Sekarang kau tidak membutuhkanku untuk menemanimu, hn?"

"Tidak! Aku masih membutuhkanmu, _hyung!_ Oh! Apa kau tahu, _hyung?_ Baekhyun juga menyukai film karya JK. Rowling!"

'_Ya, JK. Rowling, Baekhyun telah mengatakan itu padaku'_

"Dasar anak kasmaran"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya jika aku menyukai Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun setengah berteriak hingga ayahnya, yang baru saja membuka pintu rumah, mendengarnya. Sungguh, Sehun terkejut ketika Chanyeol mengetahuinya.

"Apakah aku terlalu terlihat jika aku menyukainya? Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Sehun, kini dengan suara yang lebih mengecil.

"Sehun, kau menyukai anak dari Tuan Byun?" itu adalah ayahnya yang memasuki ruang makan. "Benarkah itu?" ayahnya meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Y-ya, ayah"

"Bagus! Karena aku sudah memikirkan untuk menikahkan salah satu dari kalian dengan anak dari Tuan Byun itu!" ayahnya kembali lebih cepat dari perkiraan mereka. Dan ucapan ayahnya baru saja menyakiti perasaan Chanyeol. Sungguh, ia merasa sakit.

"Kau tahu, Jongin memiliki Kyungsoo. Jadi itu antara kau atau Chanyeol" ayahnya mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi utama meja makan itu. Kemudian seseorang pelayan menaruh kopi di hadapannya. Ibunya membilas tubuhnya terlebih dahulu setelah lelah bepergian dengan suaminya.

"Tapi kau membuatnya lebih mudah, Sehun" ucap Ayah mereka setelah menyesap kopinya.

Sehun tersenyum senang, sangat senang.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk tersenyum, ia harus terlihat bahagia, paling tidak untuk keluarganya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya, Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun ketika laki-laki itu memasuki kamar Chanyeol dan merangkak menaiki ranjang Chanyeol. "Katakan, apakah aku terlalu menonjol?"

Chanyeol yang masih membawa buku di tangannya mengusap kepala Sehun yang telah berbaring di ranjangnya. Itu adalah buku putri duyung kecil, ia membacanya lagi. Mengingat merasa debaran yang ia rasakan ketika ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun di perpustakaan mereka.

Mata Chanyeol bertemu dengan mata Sehun, "Kau adalah adikku, Sehun. Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu seperti aku membaca pikiran Jongin dan milikku. Kau adalah seorang pria yang baik, dan kau pantas untuk merasa bahagia"

"Kenapa kau menangis, Chanyeol?" kening Sehun berkerut ketika melihat genangan air di mata Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu segera menghapus air matanya dan kembali tersenyum, "Aku senang, adikku akan menikah. Itu adalah pertanda jika kau adalah laki-laki dewasa, Sehun"

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Telah berbahagia untukku. Mengenai laki-laki dewasa, bolehkah aku tidur di sini bersamamu? Aku tidak ingin tidur sendiri"

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian menarik air hidungnya, "Apakah setelah kau menikah kita akan tidur bertiga dengan Baekhyun di ranjangku?" kemudian ia tertawa lagi. "Jangan menggangguku, Chanyeol!"

Seberapa besar Chanyeol tidak menyukai Sehun yang memanggilnya dengan nama, ia tetap menjadi seorang kakak yang baik. Jika tidak, ia tidak akan berada di dalam aula hotel mahal ini memakai setelan hitam dan rambut tertata dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun sebagai perhatian utama seluruh media. Mereka melaksanakan pertunangan mereka setelah satu tahun melewati beberapa _movie date_ dan kencan lainnya.

Chanyeol dapat membaca pikiran Sehun seperti ia membaca pikirannya sendiri. Jika Chanyeol mengatakan pada Sehun jika ia menyukai Baekhyun, Sehun diam-diam akan mengundurkan dirinya dan Baekhyun akan menjadi milik Chanyeol.

Ia sepenuhnya yakin jika semua itu terjadi, Sehun akan berkata "aku baik-baik saja". Namun Chanyeol selalu berada di sisi Sehun bahkan semenjak mereka kecil, ia akan mengetahui segala ucapan penenang itu adalah kebohongan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pembatas balkoni hotel itu. Di tangannya bukanlah segelas wine yang terisi penuh. Melainkan sebotol alkohol dan sebatang rokok yang terselip di antara bibirnya.

Malam ini ia menginap di hotel tempat Sehun dan Baekhyun akan melaksanakan pernikahan mereka keesokan harinya. Chanyeol meraih batang rokok itu dan membuangnya sebelum menyalakannya, ia berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak pernah merokok. Namun bisikan iblis memasuki telinganya dan menyuruhnya untuk merokok.

"Aku melakukan hal yang benar" mata itu telah sembab. Botol di tangan Chanyeol telah tersisa setengah dari botol. Ia patah hati, benar-benar patah hati.

Chanyeol mengerang untuk mengeluarkan rasa sakit di dalam hatinya yang telah ia tahan untuk waktu yang lama. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuka matanya. Bintang-bintang itu memenuhi mata Chanyeol. Dan wajah Baekhyun muncul di sana.

Mata yang akan menyipit jika anak itu tertawa. Hidungnya yang memerah jika anak itu terlalu mabuk. Bibir merahnya yang sering ia gigit ketika ia merasa gugup. Dan kulit putih dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Andaikan saja jika aku tidak menyukai Baekhyun terlalu cepat, semua akan berjalan lebih mudah"

Dan Chanyeol kembali tertunduk dan menangis.

"Setidaknya… Sehun kesayanganku… adalah suaminya" air mata lainnya mengalir dari mata Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu membuka matanya, menatap langit dengan wajah Baekhyun masih berada di sana, "Setidaknya… aku masih menyimpan memori… ketika kedua matanya… bertemu mataku… di dalam hidupku"

Satu air mata lainnya terjatuh menuju lantai balkon.

.

.

.

"Dengarkan dengarkan, ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan untuk kita semua! Sekarang, berikan perhatian kalian untuk kakak mempelai pria, dan kakakku juga, Park Chanyeol!" ucap Jongin dengan penuh semangat. Seluruh tamu undangan tertuju pada Chanyeol dengan segelas wine di tangannya.

Ia memakai setelan rapi berwarna hitam, senada dengan rambutnya yang kini berwarna hitam. Rambutnya tertata sangat rapi dan membuatnya sangat tampan. Meskipun ia selalu menjadi sorotan, ia tetap akan merasa malu dengan seluruh perhatian yang diberikan.

Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk menendang pantat Jongin setelah pesta ini berakhir.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya yang membawa segelas wine dan tersenyum, "Bersulang untuk Sehun!"

"Untuk Sehun!" seluruh tamu mengikuti Chanyeol yang mengangkat gelasnya.

"Dan untuk Baekhyun!"

"Untuk Baekhyun!" tiru mereka.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pasangan baru itu dan mengusak kepala Sehun, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, "Sebuah sulangan dari _hyung_muyang selalu berada di sampingmu" kemudian Sehun memeluk tubuh tinggi pria itu. "Terima kasih, _hyung_"

Dan kini ia tertuju pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum hingga mata itu menyipit. Wajah Baekhyun yang terterpa cahaya bulan kembali menjadi kilas balik di pikiran Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun turut menundukkan kepalanya hingga kemudian yang lebih kecil memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Anak itu menangis di dalam pelukannya. "H-hey, jangan menangis" Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir.

"Kau… jangan menangis" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus air mata dari sudut mata Chanyeol kemudian ia tersenyum.

Chanyeol menaruh kedua tangannya pada masing-masing sisi bahu Baekhyun, "Semoga kau selalu merasa puas, Baekhyun"

"Chanyeol…"

Lelaki tinggi itu segera meninggalkan pasangan baru itu dengan sebuah senyum di bibirnya. Ketika ia membalik tubuhnya, ia dapat melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo tengah saling memeluk saudaranya dan mempelainya.

Chanyeol kembali membalik tubuhnya membelakangi kedua pasangan itu, "Dan aku tahu, Sehun akan berbahagia menjadi suami Baekhyun" ia berbisik pada angin dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Dan aku tahu—"

"Tuan Chanyeol! Kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Aku akan menambah wine milikku" ucap Chanyeol sembari menunjuk gelasnya yang masih terisi wine kemudian meninggalkan seorang pekerja dari Ayahnya.

"—Baekhyun tidak akan pernah puas" ia meninggalkan aula pernikahan itu.

Langkahnya tertuju pada kamarnya dan ia kembali bersandar di pembatas balkon itu, "aku tidak akan pernah puas"

Ia mengangkat gelas wine miliknya dengan mata berair, "bersulang untuk seluruh kebahagiaan Sehun dan Baekhyun" kemudian ia meneguk cairan berwarna merah pekat itu.

"dan bersulang untuk segala penderitaan yang Chanyeol rasakan. Aku berharap, aku dapat menghilang menjadi gelembung seperti putri duyung kecil dan menjadi bahagia selamanya"

"_ting!_"

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

* * *

Note :

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu menulis cerita mengenai broken Chanbaek fanfict? aku sendiri baru menyadarinya ketika aku menulis cerita ini. Aku menuliskan ini dalam waktu yang cukup singkat dan tidak membacanya kembali. Aku harap cerita ini tidak membuat kalian marah padaku karena tidak memberikan akhir yang baik, kkkk.

Ku harap kalian menyukai cerita ini!

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak kalian! ^^


End file.
